


Kneel

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Not a happy fic.Abigael Jameson-Caine, former overlord knelt before Macy Vaughn.  She had once thought of her frienemy as soft, but there was nothing soft about her now.  She wore a cloak that was similar to the one worn by the version of Macy in Harry’s mind, but this one standing before her was battle hardened and unforgiving...
Kudos: 7





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one morning and had the mental image of Abigael kneeling before Macy. Sometime after I saw a twitter post hoping to get an episode of evil Macy and evil Harry. Not a happy fic and I actually cried writing the italics portion.

Abigael Jameson-Caine, former overlord knelt before Macy Vaughn. She had once thought of her frienemy as soft, but there was nothing soft about her now. She wore a cloak that was similar to the one worn by the version of Macy in Harry’s mind, but this one standing before her was battle hardened and unforgiving...

The demons had thought they were smart when they used a magical dirty bomb on the Charmed Ones. While the idea had merit, she knew it would be indiscriminately destructive on a large scale, personally she preferred precision strikes, but she was no longer the overlord and had no part of the plan. Godric thought they had won over the Charmed Ones when they had mortally wounded both of Macy’s sisters. It was open season on witches, or so they thought, as months went by attacks on witches escalated and there was no sight of any Charmed Ones or their white lighter.

Her stupid sentimental brother got wind of the news. He wanted his powers back to avenge Maggie. She had refused him, but he stole the ritual dagger. He went hunting, stealing powers from small fry until he found help and then brought down Godric. He had to have had help there was no way he would have been able to take Godric on his own.

She found out who had teamed up with Parker when they came for her. 

It was Macy, but so different from the one Abigael had first met. Macy was more interested in vanquishing demons than in protecting witches. They used the ritual dagger to take powers from witches who wanted to leave magic behind. They used the ritual dagger to take powers from demons whether willing or not. They had been building their own magical arsenal.

She tried to defend herself using the demon mind meld. She had hoped that Macy would lose herself to the memories. She found out what had transpired after the bomb.

The sisters escaped from the demons, but there was just too much for Harry too heal. He held nothing back in trying to heal them, to hold on to them, but it wasn’t enough.

Macy found a way to keep her sisters alive with Julian’s help. Julian and Macy were united with their desire to save their sisters. He thought he could still win her heart, but it was a broken heart filled with the desire to destroy that which stole her happiness. Together they brought down every demon they encountered and they were hunting. The Shea Group’s vast resource were at their disposal. Julian couldn’t win Macy’s heart, but he had Rosemary, his sister back. Reviving a comatose human with magic was easier than reviving a premier witch on the brink of death.

A mysterious fleeting figure passed them but Macy was focused only on Abby. “You can’t use my mind against me.” Declared Macy. 

“You like pain Abby?” Macy had conceived in her mind many various ways of punishing the former overlord.

“Oh, you prefer others’ pain?” The memories of the vanquished were brought before them. It was chocking them both, but Abby saw a pain that Macy was hiding from herself. “No, stay away!”

_“I’m sorry I failed you…”_

_“No… No… Don’t go…”_

_A last rattling breath and he was gone, still looking at her with so much love…_

The mind meld was broken. They understood each other’s perspective perfectly but Abby was shaken to the core at what Macy had become. 

Abigael knelt before Macy ready now for the ritual to begin. She had been on both sides of the ritual dagger before but there was no magical apples to help her this time and she felt the powers she had accumulated torn out of her. First to go was the fire that she had stolen from Macy, it was called back home and she felt colder as more powers left her, leaving her empty.

Macy walked away feeling a little better that she had reclaimed a piece of herself, but the mind meld also reminded her of three small missing pieces that she could also reclaim and reunite. No one was ever going to hurt her or sisters again. She was never going to lose anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Debated with myself if I should just leave the italics portion as three lines or to expand. 
> 
> For those that need it spelled out. Harry died. He was able to remove the poison from Mel and Maggie, but not restore them completely. Macy’s bond with her sisters allow her to share her soul with them to keep them alive. She has to collect enough magic to equal the power of three before she can revive her sisters, but there is no guarantee that it will work or what complications with ensue.
> 
> I might add to this. I might not.


End file.
